Selfish
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Disaat Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan keegoisan Sasuke, ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Namun, bagaimana bila rasa cinta masih bersamanya tetapi ia tak mau terasa sakit lebih jauh lagi?/"Kita putus."/"Terima kasih, Sakura."/Insipired from Hyorin's song: One Way Love./Oneshoot! Happy ending./R&R?


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Warning! : AU, OOC, typo, happy ending, gaje, songfict maybe, dll.

_Inspired from Hyorin's Song: One Way Love_

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

_Oh no no so selfish love  
You're so selfish boy yeah_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

BRUK!

Ia membanting pintunya.

Gadis berambut _pink _ini mencampakkan tasnya dengan kasar membentur kasur yang empuk. Wajahnya yang manis itu memancarkan kekesalan yang mendalam. Ia terduduk sejenak dipinggir tempat tidurnya, kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Menangis dalam diam.

Ia tak tahan dengan sikap pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke, yang selalu membuat keputusan seenaknya tanpa menghargai pendapatnya. Mengikuti semua yang ia inginkan, itu sudah ia lakukan sedari dulu. Namun, hatinya tak bisa menahan itu semua. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas.

Perlahan setetes demi setetes meluncur melewati pipi putihnya, setetes air mata kesedihan. Suaranya tercekat. Masih menyimpan sisa kekesalan yang sudah ia keluarkan tadi kepada pacarnya. Air mata yang telah mengering menjadi saksi, saksi rasa ingin di mengerti.

Ia mengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap sejenak cermin yang berada di seberangnya. Dengan berat ia melangkah mendekati cermin itu dan duduk di kursi abu-abu yang ada disana. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengambil sebuah gunting. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dengan tatapan tekad bulat yang terpancar dengan berani.

"_Aku, akan menolak apa yang ia inginkan. Melanggar apa yang ia atur. Meskipun ia kekasihku, tapi aku berhak memberi keputusan." _

Ia menutup matanya, menyembunyikan manik klorofil yang terang itu. Tangannya yang memegang gunting itu mulai menggunting rambut _pink _panjangnya.

_We still don't know love  
You still need to experience it, you need to be in more pain  
We still don't know how to break up  
You're really a __bad boy__, you will regret this_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Pagi yang sejuk telah tiba. Rambut _pink _pendeknya menari-nari terbawa angin pagi. Langkahnya yang ringan dan santai itu membuat ia menikmati suasana pagi yang sering ia jumpai ketika ingin berangkat sekolah. Dan tentunya, selalu diikuti oleh rasa berharap kalau kekasihnya akan berubah hari ini.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menoleh kepalanya ke sumber suara. Ia melihat sahabat pirangnya tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Sahabat yang selalu mendengar keluhan dan curahan hati Sakura. Yamanaka Ino.

"Ada apa, Ino-_chan?_" tanya Sakura dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu, Sakura-_chan_." Ino membalasnya dengan cengiran khasnya. "Ada apa denganmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku hanya berharap kalau ia berubah hari ini."

"Ah, si pantat ayam itu? Putuskan saja, untuk apa kau mempertahankan kekasih yang egois?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, "aku masih belum rela meninggalkannya. Aku masih mencintainya meskipun keadaanku seperti ini." Ia tersenyum palsu. Menyembunyikan segala kesakitan yang melanda hatinya kini.

Ino hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini keras kepala, dan ia tak mau mencari masalah dengannya. Diam-diam ia menatap Sakura dengan iba. Ia ingin melihat hubungannya bahagia dan normal. Seperti hubungannya dengan Uzumaki Naruto, kekasihnya.

Semenit lagi mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah, gerbang _Konoha High School_. Sakura tersenyum melihat kekasihnya menunggu didepan gerbang itu, menunggunya dan memasuki kelas berdua. Namun, senyum manisnya itu seketika luntur ketika ia melihat kekasihnya memasuki sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Yang sebagian dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang memiliki kelebihan darinya.

Ino yang melihat itu merasa kasihan kepada Sakura. Ia melihat Sakura tertunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. Seakan tahu apa yang ia butuhkan, Ino memeluknya dengan kasih sayangnya sebagai sahabat.

"Kenapa, kenapa ia bisa bergaul dengan teman lawan jenisnya? Kenapa aku tidak boleh seperti dia? Kenapa dia begitu egois dan tak memperdulikan aku?" lirih Sakura.

Ino mendengarkan lirihan pelan Sakura itu membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia seakan bisa merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Ia mengelus pelan punggung rapuh itu dan berbisik, "sabar, Sakura. Suatu saat ia pasti akan berubah."

.

~.~

.

Pelajaran Biologi telah berakhir. Siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas dan dengan segera menyerbu kantin seperti sekelompok semut menyerbu setitik gula. Namun, tidak untuk Sakura. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini memilih menetap di kursinya dan menerawang langit biru diatas sana. Dilangit yang tinggi itu ia memanjatkan doa. Doanya terhadap Sang Kekasih yang selalu tak terkabulkan.

Ia melirik Sasuke yang berada di seberangnya. Melihat ia bercanda tawa dengan temannya, tertawa lepas dan saling mengolok seperti remaja biasa. Remaja biasa yang tak memiliki arti cinta. Dibalik tawanya itu, ia melihat Sakura yang tengah menatapnya datar. Ia mendekati meja gadis itu dan duduk di depannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Manik hitam legamnya itu menatap Sakura yang memandang langit biru. Menghindari tatapan Sang Kekasih.

"Tidak ada, Sasuke-_kun_," jawabnya dengan tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari tasnya, membukanya lalu membacanya dengan serius. Sasuke menatapnya dalam, namun tatapannya berubah heran karena penampilan gadisnya ini.

"Kenapa kau memotong rambutmu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit marah.

"Buat apa kau tanya dengan nada seperti itu?" tanya balik Sakura dengan nada datar. Matanya yang berada dibalik lensa kacamata itu masih serius membaca rentetan kalimat yang tercetak di buku setebal tujuh senti.

Sakura mendengar helaan nafas yang kasar dari kekasih nya itu. Pandangan matanya melihat tangan kekarnya terkepal kuat di dekat tangan putihnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Ia melihat ke depan, dan raga itu sudah tidak ada didepannya. Cukup menyayat hatinya. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"_Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menghargai keputusanku. Haruskah aku bersikap seperti itu kepadamu? Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Atau kau masih mencintai dirimu sendiri?_"

.

.

Malam gelap menjelang. Bulan bersinar terang dengan hiasan bintang yang bertaburan indah di langit malam gelap. Angin malam berhembus pelan seperti biasa, menyejukkan pikiran dan badan setelah penat melanda sepanjang hari.

Sakura terduduk diam di balkon kamarnya. Mata hijaunya menerawang langit yang gelap. Meminta pendapat kepada bulan yang selalu menjadi pelipur laranya setiap malam. Ia memainkan ponsel yang berada di tangannya. Pikirannya terfokus kepada kekasihnya yang begitu ia khawatirkan, Uchiha Sasuke.

Hati kecilnya bertanya, kemana manisnya hubungan mereka? Apakah hanya diawal? Seperti kata orang banyak, hubungan yang terjalin lama takkan semanis saat pertama mereka menjalin cinta. Sungguh, ia merindukan masa-masa awal mereka memulai hubungan. Ia melihat sungai yang berada di bawahnya. Ketenangan arus sungai itu membawanya kepada sebuah solusi. Ia harus mengikuti arus sungai itu yang bermuara pada laut. Ia menatap sejenak ponselnya. Dengan senyum yang terukir ia mencampakkan ponselnya ke sungai itu.

"_Aku harus pergi. Kita lihat, apakah cintaku ini hanyalah cinta sepihak dalam sebuah hubungan yang tak jelas." _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Di pagi ini, seorang pemuda tengah terduduk diatas kursinya di kelas. Ia melihat kursi tempat kekasihnya menerima ilmu masih kosong meskipun lima menit lagi bel menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Wajahnya tetap datar menimbulkan kesal dingin, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang diselimuti rasa kekhawatiran yang tebal. Ditambah lagi puluhan panggilan tidak di jawab oleh ponselnya. Ia menjambak pelan rambut biru donker-nya itu.

"Hei, Sasuke!" seseorang menepuk pundak tegapnya dengan pelan.

"Hn, Naruto."

"Kemana pacar _pink-_mu itu, hm?" tanya Naruto sembari mengunyah _hotdog_, sarapannya pagi ini.

"Entahlah, dia tak mengangkat telfonku. Tak ada kabar darinya," jawab Sasuke dengan datar, _as always_.

"Ino-_chan_ pun sepertinya tak tahu kenapa dia sampai sekarang belum datang," ucap Naruto, _sapphire_-nya melirik kekasih pirangnya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Menunggu sahabat karibnya datang.

Sasuke tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih memikirkan keadaan kekasihnya yang masih belum ia ketahui kenapa ia tidak datang. Seperti menghilang di telan bumi. Hilang tanpa sebab.

"_Ada apa dengannya?_"

Sasuke membuka ponselnya dan melihat panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Nama Sakura belum muncul dilayarnya. Sasuke mencamppakkan pelan ponselnya keatas mejanya.

"_Aku harus menemuinya. Aku harus tau apa masalahnya. Dan harus tau bagaimana kondisinya."_

_._

_~.~_

_._

Bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi. Sasuke segera mengemas bukunya ke dalam tas miliknya dan keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak menghiraukan sahabatnya, Naruto, yang memanggilnya. Yang berada dipikirannya hanya Sakura, Haruno-nya yang tak ada kabar.

"_Sakura, dimana kau?"_

Ia berlari menuju rumah Sakura, dengan kecepatan penuh sehingga ia menabrak siswa-siswi yang berada di dekatnya. Tak sempat ia meminta maaf, karena menurutnya saat ini bukanlah hal yang penting.

TAP!

Ia sampai. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ingin mengistirahatkan dirinya semenit saja sebelum jarinya menekan bel pintu kayu di depannya. Setelah menstabilkan keadaan tubuhnya, ia menekan bel itu.

TING! TING!

KRIET!

"Oh, Sasuke," sahut seorang wanita paruh baya menyambut Sasuke.

"Saya mencari Sakura, _baa-san_."

"Ia barusan saja pergi, membeli obat di apotik sekitar sini."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis. "_Arigatou, baa-san_."

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah dan menutup pelan pintunya. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap kosong jalanan di depannya. Teriknya matahari siang menusuk pori-pori kulit putihnya. Ia beranjak dari halaman dan berjalan mencari apotik di sekitar rumah Sakura.

.

.

TUK TUK TUK

Jari putih Sakura menari diatas meja kayu di kafe yang ia singgahi. Pandangannya mengarah pada padang rumput di luar kafe dengan pandangan kosong. Jus kuini yang ia pesan tak setetespun ia teguk. Membiarkan es balok membaur bersama jus dibawah panasnya suasana siang ini.

Manik klorofil bening itu beralih menatap jalan yang tak jauh darinya. Ramai dilalui anak-anak remaja yang menghabiskan waktunya sepulang sekolah. Namun, manik sejuk itu melebar ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal melewati pandangannya, Sang Kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Secepat kilat ia meraih topi hitamnya dan menyembunyikan helaian _pink _khas-nya. Wajahnya tertunduk seakan-akan ia menikmati nikmatnya jus kuini melewati tenggorokannya.

Kini ia telah berlalu. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Pikirannya melayang kepada pemuda kekar itu. Hatinya mendadak sakit. Matanya terasa panas. Ia menggenggam erat ujung kausnya. Berusaha menahan kepedihannya di tengah keramaian kafe.

"_Aku menghindar darimu, tapi aku tak kuasa untuk pergi. Hati ini meminta untuk tetap tinggal dan bersembunyi. Apa kau mencariku? Apa kau mencariku karena kau kehilangan objek keegoisanmu?" _

Dibalik topi hitamnya, setetes air mata bening meluncur melewati pipi putihnya. Meluncur tanpa komando dari otaknya. Hatinya sudah tidak kuat. Keegoisannya yang begitu fatal membuat hati Sakura terluka. Luka yang begitu besar menganga meninggalkan perih. Keegoisan yang mementingkan hasratnya sendiri. Saat hubungan mereka terancam putus karena Sasuke yanglebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama teman perempuannya daripada dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

"_Aku sudah lelah. Tapi entah mengapa aku tetap bertahan, bertahan dalam hubungan ini. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku lelah dengannya. Haruskah aku mengakhirinya? Hati ini tak sanggup." _

Sakura menghapus air matanya dan beranjak pergi dari kafe itu. Ia berjalan melewati jalan yang sunyi dalam diam. Siang yang terik kini mulai berganti dengan awan kelabu. Angin berhembus kencang menyambut hujan. Di tengah riuhnya angin, Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mengenal suara itu. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Sakura! Kau kah itu?"

Itu adalah suara berat Sasuke, kekasihnya yang membuatnya risau belakangan ini. Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap datar Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Kemana saja kau, Sakura? Kenapa kau tidak datang sekolah hari ini? Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telfonku?"

Sasuke menyerbunya dengan serangan langsung beberapa pertanyaan. Membuat Sakura terkejut, dan tertawa sinis.

"Kenapa kau memperdulikanku, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau takut boneka mu ini jenuh dengan sikap keegoisanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum sinis dan memandang Sasuke tajam. RIntik-rintik hujan yang mulai jatuh ke bumi tak bisa mendinginkan emosi Sakura. Inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengeluarkan segala emosi yang telah ia pendam. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura?"

"Tahukah kau, kalau selama ini aku muak dengan keegoisanmu? Kau selalu membuat keputusan seenakmu! Aku ini apa bagimu? Kau bahkan tidak menganggapku seperti dulu!"

Air mata Sakura mengalir deras bersama rintik hujan yang menemani mereka. Ia merasa lega mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia simpan rapat-rapat. Hening sempat melanda mereka. Hingga akhirnya Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan bibir bergetar dan hati tak rela.

"Sekarang ini adalah cinta sepihak, bukan cinta kedua belah pihak. Jadi, aku rasa kita cukup sampai disini. Kita putus."

Sasuke menatap Sakura terkejut. Sakura meninggalkannya dalam kelabunya hujan. Punggung mungil itu naik turun pertanda ia menangis. Sasuke menyesali semua yang ia lakukan. Ia merasa begitu bodoh baru menyadari semuanya. Ia begitu terlena dengan _friendzone_-nya sehingga ia melupakan cintanya.

Sakura menyusuri jalan dengan hati yang begitu sakit. Namun, ia merasa lega. Setidaknya setelah ini ia tak akan terasa sesak seperti biasa karena sikap kekasihnya. Tidak, dia sekarang menganggap bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah mantan kekasihnya. Ia tak menyesali perbuatannya. Ia mengambil jalan yang benar, menurutnya, jika ia tidak ingin lebih sakit hati lagi.

TAP!

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu hangat ditubuhnya, sesuatu yang kontras dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan ia tahu kalau itu adalah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku menyesal melakukan itu semua. Aku terjebak dalam keseruan kehidupan pertemananku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Sakura. Kembalilah padaku, berikan aku kesempatan kedua, Sakura," pinta Sasuke lirih.

"Aku tidak mau terjebak dalam lubang yang sama dua kali, Sasuke. Cukup sekali saja aku seperti ini. Sudah terlalu sakit hati ini bersamamu. Setiap kali bersamamu aku selalu merasa seorang gadis yang mengalami cinta sepihak. Aku merasa bersama orang lain," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Aku takkan membuatmu sakit, membuatmu terluka. Aku berjanji akan berubah, seperti dulu. Aku berjanji, Sakura. Pegang janji ini sampai aku mati. Aku sungguh menyesal. Jadi, maukah kau kembali kepadaku?"

Sakura diam tertunduk. Ia masih memikirkan permintaan Sasuke yang membuatnya harus berpikir panjang. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu, namun Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Seakan ia tidak mau membiarkan Sakura pergi lagi. Sakura merasa bimbang dan bingung. Ia masih mencintai Sasuke, namun ia tidak mau hatinya tersakiti lagi. Setelah mencapat keputusan dari pemikirannya yang matang, akhirnya Sakura menjawab permintaan itu.

"Iya, aku mau."

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia, ia membalikkan badannya dan mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura ditengah dinginnya hujan. Saling berbagi kehangatan setelah perang hati usai. Sasuke memeluknya erat, sangat erat seakan tak mau menyia-nyiakan dia lagi. Kesempatan kedua ini akan ia gunakan dengan baik, akan ia jaga selamanya. Hati Sakura yang rapuh akan ia lindungi, akan ia jaga.

"_Terima kasih, Sakura._"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

TING! TING!

Siang kembali menyapa. Cahayanya yang berkilauan itu mencerahkan suasana. Menemani murid-murid KHS, begitu biasa disingkat, melepas penat setelah seharian menimba ilmu. Melepas lelah yang terbawa bersama mereka.

Meskipun begitu, seorang gadis bersurai unik sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu tersenyum bahagia. Karena kini ia tak pulang sendiri seperti biasa. Sasuke berjalan disampingnya dan menatap Sakura dengan intens. Lalu tertawa kecil melihat senyuman malu-malu yang terbentuk di wajah cantiknya.

"Kau merindukan masa-masa aku mengantarmu pulang, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan pemuda tersayangnya itu.

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Cukup sekali aku membuatmu sakit, cukup sekali aku membuatmu merana. Ingatkan aku jika aku membuatmu sakit, Sakura-ku."

Sakura tertawa kecil, manik klorofilnya memandang manik hitam yang gagah di depannya. "Kalau aku sakit, kau cukup membawaku ke rumah sakit, Sasuke-_kun_." Mereka pun tertawa renyah dibawah siang yang cerah namun terik.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "kau janji takkan berbuat seperti itu kepadaku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. "Aku janji." Ia melihat rambut pendek Sakura yang masih asing dimatanya. "Rambut pendekmu membuat aku risih. Tapi, kau tetap cantik seperti itu." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Perlahan sebuah tangan menaikkan dagunya. Hijau _zamrud _Sakura melayang dengan bebas ketika ia bersibobrok dengan _onyx _yang gagah. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat mempersempit jarak, hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Mendengar detak jantung masing-masing yang berpacu dengan cepat yang di dorong oleh ikatan cinta. Hingga akhirnya mereka merasakan manisnya kasih sayang dari ciuman mereka.

**The End **

N/A:

Haihai~ Long time no see yuhuu~! Gimana? Kurang feel-nya? Maklumlah, masih pemanasan dari UN yang nista itu hoho xD Ini hadiah Na untuk readers karena Na udah comeback /ceileh kyk artis k-pop aje xD/

Saran dan kritik di terima. Flame di terima asalkan itu membangun oke?;) See you~


End file.
